


backstage love

by GodOfGlitter



Category: Love Stage!! & Back Stage!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfGlitter/pseuds/GodOfGlitter
Summary: “Ah, Izumi, please.” Pants Ryouma, his chest heaving with every breath. Tears leak out of his fast shut eyes, and Izumi want to go up and kiss them away but his mouth is otherwise occupied.*Or: Shameless smut with absolutely no plot. Enjoy!





	backstage love

“ _Ah,_ Izumi, _please.”_ Pants Ryouma, his chest heaving with every breath. Tears leak out of his fast shut eyes, and Izumi want to go up and kiss them away but his mouth is otherwise occupied. Grinning, he flicks his tongue along Ryouma’s rock hard length, feeling a pang of arousal shoot to his own neglected member at Ryouma’s unsuccessfully stifled sigh of want. Immediately, his mouth is flooded with the taste of Ryouma’s arousal, and Izumi wouldn’t normally choose but this is his favourite dish by far.

Slowly, he peppers kisses all along Ryouma’s dick, taking his time to tease the reactions he loves out of him. He’s being cruel, he knows, but Ryouma started it, what with all the lip biting and staring he’d been directing his way since the beginning of the evening. Really, Izumi is surprised he lasted this long, especially after that one time under the table-

The memory of Ryouma’s desperate hands on his thigh lights a fire in Izumi, and suddenly he can’t be bothered with taking it slow. In a flash, he has Ryouma’s member in his mouth to the hilt, and he’s swallowing the taste of his precome down like it’s the sweetest nectar ever. Above him, Ryouma moans lewdly, threading his fingers through Izumi’s hair and pulling him onto his dick with even more force.

“I love the taste of you, Ryouma.” He says, making sure he can feel the vibration of his vocal chords on his cock. Izumi brings his hands up, one going to brush lovingly at Ryouma’s still clothed thigh and the other moving up, up, until it can twist his nipple over his shirt. For a moment, he hopes that no one catches them- now _that_ would be a scandal even Rei can’t cover up- but then Ryouma starts twitching in his mouth and Izumi realises that right now, he doesn’t give a fuck.

“ _Right there,_ come on, just a little more,” rambles Ryouma, and Izumi grins ferociously- he knows what’s about to come, pun unintended. He redoubles his efforts, licking and sucking Ryouma until he’s nothing but a panting, moaning mess hanging on to sanity by his bare fingertips.

“Come for me, darling.” He says, and _shit,_ he must be really far gone himself to be using nicknames- not that Ryouma notices, with the way he’s bent almost in half like someone’s punched him in the gut. It only takes one more firm suck for him to spill into Izumi’s mouth with a low groan, and for many, many moments after, the stall they’re locked in is silent but for the sounds of two men trying to get their bearings.

“I love you,” blurts Ryouma, almost slurring his words- which is clearly a compliment to Izumi’s skills, so.

Grinning very much like the cat that got the cream, Izumi tucks Ryouma back into his slacks and gets up, pressing what was meant to be a chaste kiss on his lips. It soon turns into a heated make-out session against the wall of the bathroom stall, though- not that Izumi is complaining, if the way his hips move against Ryouma’s is any indication.

“ _Ryouma,_ wait, we have to stop I can’t ruin these slacks.” Moans Izumi- yet the rolling of his hips say a different story entirely. He’s so turned on, right at the edge, like he’s been all evening, and it’ll only take a _little_ more of this delicious friction for Izumi to be pushed off the cliff, but-

-“You’re right. We should stop.” Says Ryouma, grinning wickedly- and Izumi _whines_ and almost punches him in the face. His brain is foggy, driven mad by need, and he doesn’t think he can take much more of Ryouma’s teasing today. He lets him know as much.

“Don’t worry, _darling.”_ Says Ryouma, eyes shining with mischief and Izumi is _doomed,_ but his dick doesn’t seem to care. “It’s only a few more hours. Then we’ll be in our room, where-“ a pause, which Ryouma uses to bite harshly at Izumi’s neck- under his collar, of course, “-where I can do whatever I want with you.”

Laughing at Izumi’s punched out- and frankly cute- moan, Ryouma pulls back from him, looking momentarily pained at having to let go. In a moment of tenderness, he cups Izumi’s flushed cheek, brushing his now messy hair back so he can meet his darkened eyes.

“Who knows,” says Ryouma, his words heated and a stark contrast against the lovingness of his hands.

“Maybe I can return the favour, sometime soon.”

The moan Izumi lets out makes Ryouma laugh, and he swears he’ll make good on his words.

Soon.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you like it, put a Kudos on it (hahahha).
> 
> Also comment some appreciation, it makes my day!
> 
> Love,  
> N


End file.
